


No title

by hyaline217



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaline217/pseuds/hyaline217





	No title

  
  
  
  
  


圭坐在床上饒富趣味地看著遣都背對自己，  
彆扭地穿上自己的白襯衫。  
今天不知怎地特別想欺負遣都。  
是不是太壞了啊自己。  
「好了嗎？我看看」圭將全身僵硬的遣都轉了180度。

嗚哇，男友襯衫的殺傷力真是不容小覷。  
只扣了兩三個扣子，前襟微微敞開，  
脖子跟鎖骨因為害羞而泛紅，  
白皙的胸膛若隱若現，  
袖口露出的細長手指扯著過長的衣擺，意圖遮掩住光裸的大腿。  
「好難為情……」在圭的注視下，身體的溫度不斷升高，整個人都快要燒起來。

「好可愛。」太可愛了。可愛得過了頭。  
圭將遣都推倒在床上，看著戀人想反駁又說不出話有點不甘心的表情，感覺全身沸騰燥熱了起來。「吶、けんと。今天……可能會有點過分喔。」

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


一開始就有點煞不住車，  
吻的力道比平常重了點，  
圭不厭其煩地從上到下細細舔吻著，  
耳朵，側頸，鎖骨，胸膛，腹部……  
身上一下子多了許多艷紅色的吻痕  
手掌輕輕撫摸著光滑的肌膚  
胸肌，腰線，臀部，大腿...  
一段時間未碰觸的身體異常敏感，  
遣都任由圭在他身上霸道地肆虐著，  
帶著些微痛感的啃咬與愛撫，恰好讓空虛已久的身體獲得近乎病態的滿足。

唇再度覆上，帶點侵略性的舌急切地探入，  
追逐交纏汲取彼此口中溫熱的汁液，  
遣都感到呼吸困難，頭暈目眩，  
但卻捨不得放開。  
他像是一隻被心上人撈上岸的魚，  
就算被掠奪所有的氧氣，也心甘情願。

在窒息的前一秒離開彼此，兩人喘息著，  
圭帶著淺淺的微笑，帶著遣都的手撫上自己的胸肌。  
「吶，摸摸看，這是けんと專屬的喔」  
即使不怎麼喜歡鍛鍊，  
但一方面劇中角色的職業，  
一方面是遣都在親密行為時常常迷戀地撫摸他的身體，  
所以圭還是一直維持著精實的身材。

觸碰到圭訓練得穠纖合度的肌肉，  
遣都心跳得更快了，  
用細長的指頭描繪著塊狀的紋理，  
手掌從胸肌慢慢下移到腹肌，  
途中還故意帶過圭的乳頭，  
然後撫上早已昂然挺立的下身。

「啊…壞孩子，誰准你摸這裡。」

抓住遣都在身上作亂的手，圭隔著白色的薄襯衫，揉捏著遣都胸前的突起。  
「嗯....」粗糙衣物摩擦帶來的觸電感，讓遣都輕吟出聲。胸前刺激的快感傳到全身，讓下身的空虛感更為明顯「圭くん…想要…」

「今天けんと說想我，所以…有獎勵喔。」  
圭托起遣都的下身，用濕熱的口含住興奮脹大的器官。  
「啊啊..…」圭用靈活的舌舔弄著不斷分泌出透明液體的頂端，  
然後像在品嚐美味的冰棒一般將整根陰莖吸入口中，規律地吞吐著，  
過於強烈的快感讓遣都的下半身不斷地顫抖，  
「不要…嗚…」遣都像小動物一樣嗚咽，慾望與渴求染紅了平時潔淨透亮的眼眸。

遣都急切地拉著圭的手伸到自己的臀瓣之間。

想被圭壓在身下用他的硬挺狠狠地填滿，  
在這段沒有見面的時間腦中不時出現這個想法，  
甚至夢見幾次跟圭sex的場景。  
然而理智回復的瞬間又會羞恥地責備自己，  
既渴望又壓抑，這種痛苦現在終於能夠緩解，  
此時此刻，這個人只屬於他。  
「我想要…圭…」

「けんと今天很坦率呢。」  
手指在後面穴口輕輕揉了下  
很容易就滑了進去，裡面充滿了滑膩的黏稠液體。  
看來剛剛充分準備過了啊。  
2根、3根，輕易地加了手指，  
熟練地搔刮著緊實的內壁。  
「啊......」  
遣都喘息著，雙手攀上圭精實的肩，  
難耐地扭動著身體，充滿水氣的眼透露出急切的渴求「給我...…」  
「怎麼辦呢，你這麼可愛。」圭帶著淺淺的微笑，游刃有餘的看著遣都。「今天想看けんと在上面，可以嗎？」

雖是說著問句但語氣不容拒絕，  
圭直接將遣都拉起來跨坐在自己身上。

提出這種要求是有原因的，  
圭覺得今天的遣都看起來特別的欲求不滿，  
穿著自己的襯衫動情的模樣更是迷人，  
這個姿勢能夠近距離正面欣賞他意亂情迷的樣子，  
光想到就有點受不了了。

遣都抿著嘴唇，臉紅得快要滴出血來，  
但是身體的慾望越來越強烈，  
他顧不了那麼多，  
握住圭蓄勢待發的慾望抵著自己的穴口，  
「哈啊......」  
遣都仰起頭深吸一口氣。  
手指掐著圭的肩，緩緩地將整根沒入，  
即使事前潤滑做得很足，但還是帶著撕裂般的疼痛感。

「很痛嗎...？」圭看著遣都皺著眉的表情，手掌撫上他沁著薄汗的臉。  
遣都搖搖頭，吻了吻圭的鼻尖。  
這種程度的痛，比起想見又見不到面的痛，根本不算甚麼。

適應了身體裡的存在後，  
遣都扶著圭的肩膀，  
開始一上一下的擺動著腰肢，  
體內的灼熱開始脹大，  
兩人的氣息混亂的交錯著，  
或許是因為握有主導權的關係，  
遣都很快地找到自己體內的敏感點，  
一下一下以自己最舒服的角度抽送著。

圭著迷地看著遣都壓抑又享受的表情，  
襯衫因劇烈的動作而滑落，  
露出白皙的鎖骨及肩膀，還有剛印上的吻痕，  
讓他整個人散發著淫靡的性感氣息。

平常總是容易害羞又矜持的遣都，  
只有在這種時候能看到他依著本能失控發情的模樣。  
這種讓人幾乎失去理智的畫面，只有自己能看到。

「けんと、你今天看起來好色情。」  
「...是圭くん害的...啊啊...」

在遣都用圭的分身滿足自己的同時，  
圭再次握住他昂然挺立的性器或輕或重的搓揉著，  
伸出舌吮吸舔弄著遣都的乳首  
前後三處同時受到刺激的遣都頓時軟了腿，整個上身掛在圭的臂膀。  
唇瓣靠在圭的耳邊發出軟膩的呻吟聲，  
遣都挑逗地伸出舌舔了圭的耳廓。

「啊啊…想要圭...」

撒嬌的乞求與溫熱的氣息讓圭下腹一熱，  
反身將遣都壓在身下，規律的進出他柔軟的身體  
圭知道遣都舒服的地方在哪裡，  
抽送之間或輕或重地擦過那處，  
層層堆疊的快感讓遣都近乎瘋狂，無所適從。

遣都能夠感受到自己被圭用力地填滿，  
內壁隨著律動一陣一陣的緊縮著，  
圭的的慾望似乎越漲越大，  
理智上覺得再這樣下去自己會承受不住，  
但身體卻忘情地迎向對方，全盤接受圭一次又一次的衝擊  
痛感跟奇異的酥麻感交錯累積著，  
遣都終於感受到圭對自己強烈的欲求  
只有這時候，能忘記所有世俗的禁錮眼光，  
赤裸裸地將自己攤開在心愛的人面前，  
任由他激情地疼愛、無度地索求。

生理上的快感加上心理上的情緒波瀾，  
遣都開始斷斷續續哭泣起來。  
「弄痛你了嗎？」圭撫著遣都的臉頰，動作緩了下來。  
「....很舒服...超級舒服.....」遣都劇烈喘息著，瞇著水光瀲灩的眼看著圭「還想要...更多......」

「你說...想要什麼？」  
「......圭...想要圭....」  
「想要我什麼？」  
「想要圭....把我弄壞.......」  
帶著哭腔說出平常絕不會說出口的話，  
跟之前幾次sex的被動、害羞不一樣，  
遣都已經完全懂得如何利用這種楚楚可憐的無辜模樣誘惑他、挑逗他，  
圭覺得自己的獸性完全被激發了。  
「壞孩子，這可是你說的。」

「哈啊.....啊........」  
圭將身下的兩隻腿抬起放在自己的肩上，雙手托著遣都的臀，  
換了角度，每次進入都刻意地往敏感點磨，  
難以言喻的酸麻感一波波襲來，  
遣都的腰肢被折到了極限，  
前端的陰莖也不斷地泌出透明的液體，沾濕了他白皙的腹部。

遣都哭得更慘了。  
帶點鼻音細細地嗚咽，穿插幾聲拔高的呻吟。  
雖然淚水恣意流淌在緋紅的臉頰，  
但表情確實是在享受著，帶著被慾望淹沒的嫵媚情色感。

圭拉起遣都緊抓床單的手，  
十指相扣，  
眼前被自己折騰的人，  
對他擁有多麼依賴，多麼深刻的情感，  
才會毫無保留地在他面前表現最真實柔弱的一面。  
這可是他最珍貴的人。  
要用一生的時間好好守護的人。

「喜歡你…けんと」圭忘情的抽插，胡亂吻去遣都帶著鹹味的眼淚「喜歡你，真的真的好喜歡…」

「圭…哈啊…啊啊…」  
隨著近乎失控的律動，  
空氣中只有遣都帶著哭腔的呻吟聲與圭的粗喘聲，  
前列腺的快感累積到了極限，  
遣都幾乎無法思考，只能用盡全力攀著圭的臂膀，將自己完完全全交給圭。

「啊啊…不行了…」在某一次的插入時被圭刻意摩擦的地方達到了高潮，  
遣都腦中一片空白，後庭劇烈的收縮顫抖著，下半身彷彿通過一股電流，  
酥麻的快感如海浪一般翻湧上來。  
未經觸碰的性器一陣一陣的痙攣，流出了大量白濁濃稠的液體。  
遣都感覺整個人都輕飄飄的，微瞇著眼睛，全身脫力失了神。  


圭也同時射了出來。  
碩大的陰莖在遣都的甬道中一跳一跳地抽搐著。

看著遣都沉浸在高潮餘韻的模樣，  
圭輕輕地摟著他，  
用手掌撥開他汗濕的瀏海  
疼惜的吻了他的額頭。

過了好一陣子，遣都呼吸逐漸平穩，  
眼神也慢慢對焦，  
看見圭溫柔地對自己笑著。  
「けんと今天超級可愛的，差點就真的把你弄壞了呢。」  
「……」  
「下次還可以穿我的襯衫做嗎…但是穿圍裙好像也不錯，還有女僕裝，旗袍…」  
「…不要。」  
「我的けんと穿甚麼都可愛，當然不要穿更迷人。」  
「吵死了。」

「剛才不是很坦率嗎～吶…」圭翻身再度將遣都壓在身下「再說一次。」  
「什麼？」  
「說你喜歡我，還有想要我。」鼻尖相碰，圭眼中的笑意隱藏不住。  
「……現在怎麼可能說得出口。」  
「那你的意思是，要再做一次才願意說囉？」  
「你……嗯...」圭隨之堵住遣都張閤的唇，舌頭撬開牙齒滑了進去，描繪著遣都口腔的形狀，這是個情慾滿滿的吻。  
不安分的手在胸前游移，下半身相貼厮磨，身體熱度逐漸升高，兩人剛釋放過後疲軟的器官又稍微抬起了頭。

「けんと…聽說前列腺高潮之後還會想要好幾次耶。」圭以他擅長的無辜小狗眼神看著視線逐漸迷濛的遣都。「…要試試看嗎？」

完全抗拒不了。  
遣都主動勾上圭的頸項，吻住圭微噘的嘴唇。

誰叫這個人是他要用一輩子的時間來想念的人呢。

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
